Lo que importa es el corazón
by Idril Faelivrin
Summary: [SasuSaku] Ella: La chica más popular y pesada de la escuela. Él: Chico nuevo y enamorado. ¿Cómo se llevaran estas dos personas? ¿Cómo este chico llegará al corazón de esta chica?


Como en todos los fanfics ponen a Sakura como la victima, decidí hacer esta vez a Sakura como la arrogante y a Sasuke como el enamorado xD, espero y les guste n.n

**Título: **Lo que importa es el corazón.

**Parejas: **SasuSaku

**Summary: **SasuSaku Ella: La chica más popular y pesada de la escuela. Él: Chico nuevo, menos reconocido y enamorado. ¿Cómo se llevaran estas dos personas? ¿Cómo este chico llegará al frío corazón de esta chica?

**Edad de todos: **17, 18 años

**: CAPITULO I :**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Tokio, estaba amaneciendo, se veía en una escuela llamada "Villa de la Hoja" a varias personas entrando, varias con sueño, varias platicando muy animadas y otras de plano con una flojera que ni sabían porque se levantaron de su cama. Sentada en una banca se veía a una chica pelirosa, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda, alrededor estaban varias chicas platicando muy animadamente con ella, una tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, la otra café y ojos cafés y la última chica tenía su cabello azulado con sus ojos grises penetrantes; al otro lado se veía a un chico sentado con la directora de la escuela, tenia su cabello color negro azabache, sus ojos eran afilados y era verdaderamente guapo (N/A: ¡Papacito! xD) la directora era rubia y estaba diciéndole las reglas del instituto.

.-De acuerdo, Sasuke, espero que tengas una buena estancia en Villa de la Hoja, solo recuerda seguir el siguiente reglamento –le da un librito con las reglas del instituto- es importante, para no tener problemas ¿va?

.-Si, de acuerdo Tsunade-sama.

.-Así me gusta n.n –suena la campana avisando que comenzaban ya las clases- bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas a tu salón, por favor te esperas a que todos entren y luego entras tu ¿de acuerdo? Así el profesor podrá presentarte ante el grupo.

Sasuke asiente. El chico hizo lo que la directora le ordenó y esperó a que todos entraran, ya que todos terminaron de entrar vio a un profesor con medio rostro tapado, su cabello era gris y le decía "pasa, pasa" así que el chico le hizo caso y avanzó hacia el profesor, que se encontraba enfrente de todos los alumnos.

.-El es Uchiha Sasuke, es un estudiante nuevo y espero a que se lleven bien –todos los alumnos se le quedaban viendo a Sasuke con cara de "y-este-wey-raro-¿qué?" cosa de la cual Sasuke se dio cuenta, pero la ignoró. Así que pasó y se sentó hasta atrás.

.-Chico nuevo ¿eh? –le pregunta un rubio con ojos azules al chico- me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

.-Si, ya se jeje, tu padre es el jefe de las compañías de ramen ¿no? (N/A: Uy si o.0 xD)

.-Bueno, el está muerto, el encargado es mi hermano mayor, se llama Itachi –al decir el nombre de su hermano, Sasuke apretó sus puños pero ocultó su enojo volteando a ver hacia otra parte.

.-Ah bueno, lo siento mucho por tu padre.

.-Está bien.

.-Oe, oe, basta de tanta plática –dice el profesor apuntando a Sasuke y Naruto- es hora de trabajar –se escuchan risas de parte de las amigas de Sakura- ustedes también cállense.

El día pasó lentamente, aunque sea para el Uchiha, a cada rato veía el reloj y era como si cada hora fuera una eternidad, así que se enfocó más en su trabajo a ver si lograba sentir que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, quiso ser por un momento como Naruto, al verlo dormido muy tranquilamente pero…

.-Joven Uzumaki ¿podría decirme la raíz cuadrada de 4761? Ya que veo que está poniendo mucha atención, y supongo que hizo la tarea.

.-Eh… bueno… esto…

.-69 –le murmura Sasuke.

.-¡69! –grita animadamente el Uzumaki a su profesor.

.-Perfecto, ahora pasemos a literatura, saquen por favor su libro de historia universal –el profesor espera a que todos sacaran su libro, ya que ve que todos están listos, prosigue- señorita Haruno, ¿podría comenzar en la página 10?.

Sakura obedeció y se puso de pie para comenzar a leer, la chica estaba a cinco asientos enfrente y 4 a la izquierda de Naruto y Sasuke, la Haruno comenzó a leer, mientras que Sasuke se le quedaba viendo en lugar de seguir la lectura.

.-¡Ajá! ¿con que te gusta Sakura? ¿Eh? –le pregunta su amigo rubio con una cara picarona- te queda lejos, uff –sigue su lectura.

.-Cállate, ¿por qué dices que me queda lejos?

.-Pues verás que ella es la chica más popular de la escuela, por eso me rendí, no tiene caso, te diré, en la escuela se califica por grupos, populares, normales y a los que de plano no se les pela, y te diré amigo mío que vas por ese camino.

.-Pe…pero si aun no conozco a nadie, solo a ti.

.-Por eso –interviene un chico con "huesos grandes" xD

.-¡Cierra el pico Chouji!

.-Lo mismo digo yo –interviene el profesor- joven Uchiha ¿podría continuar con la lectura? Señorita Haruno, gracias, puede sentarse –la chica obedece y se sienta- continua Sasuke.

.-Esto… si… -se pone de pie- "_genial, no tengo ni idea en donde vamos" _–se queda callado por un tiempo.

.-No tiene ni idea de donde vamos ¿verdad? –sasuke asiente con su cabeza- ponga más atención, a la próxima lo mando con la directora, siéntate.

Sasuke se sienta y las clases continúan, Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji ya estaban callados, cuando sonó el timbre avisando que ya era hora del descanso, así que todos salieron de los salones. Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji estaban sentados en una banca, cuando llegan dos chicos.

.-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?

.-Si

.-Bien, mi nombre es Gaara y el es Neji, y veo que andas por mal camino –voltea a ver a Naruto y Chouji- ven, te quiero presentar a algunas amigas y amigos.

.-Ahorita vengo –le dice Sasuke a sus amigos y sigue a Gaara y a Neji.

Al llegar, estaba una "bolita" ahí se encontraba Sakura y sus amigas, varias chicas más y varios chicos más.

.-¿Tu eres Sasuke? –pregunta la chica rubia con ojos azules- ellas son Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Temari, y estos chicos son Gaara, que ya lo conoces, Neji y Shikamaru y yo soy Ino.

.-Mucho gusto –voltea a ver a Naruto y Chouji que están esperándolo en la banca- bueno, mis amigos me esperan, creo que debo irme –acto seguido se está preparando para irse pero.

.-Hey, hey Sasuke! Hoy en la noche tendremos una fiesta ¿quieres venir? –le pregunta Ino a Sasuke, sus amigas/os vieron a Ino con cara de desaprobación pero ni Sasuke ni Ino se dieron cuenta.

.-Ehm… pues supongo que si, nos vemos –dicho esto, Sasuke se va con sus amigos.

.-Qué? Ese freak? Acaso estás loca Ino? –le pregunta la pelirosa a su amiga.

.-Ya lo sé, nada más de ver a sus amiguitos no entra –dice Gaara viendo a su amiga de ojos color esmeralda que se le quedó viendo mal a Ino.

.-Bah muchachos! No hay que ser malos, es chico nuevo, quien sabe, talvez y nos caiga bien.

.-Talvez, tu lo haz dicho –dice Sakura y cruza la pierna y voltea a ver hacia otro sitio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llega con sus amigos que están esperándolo en la banca.

.-Oe' Sasuke! ¿Qué te dijeron? –pregunta su amigo rubio.

.-Hoy en la noche me invitaron a una fiesta…

.-¿Qué? –pregunta Chouji aventando las papas- ¿te invitaron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿a ti?

.-Ehm… si… ¿Qué tiene? –pregunta algo confundido Sasuke.

.-No… nada nada –responden sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, seguido suena la campana avisando que el descanso había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos entraron a sus clases, Sasuke estuvo casi todo el resto del día viendo a Sakura disimuladamente, se sentía extraño, esa chica hacia que el sintiera como "mariposas" en su estomago, lamentablemente al mismo tiempo sentía que jamás lograría tenerla como amiga, mucho menos como novia, pero el trataría acercarse más a ella en la fiesta. Cada vez que Sakura volteaba, Sasuke se ponía a hacerse el que estaba leyendo, cuando Sakura se volteaba de nuevo, Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, por su suerte nadie se dio cuenta, talvez Naruto que lo veía riéndose y a veces decía en voz baja: "sasuke está enamorado" pero pues, sabiendo que Sasuke era medio terco, éste no aceptaba que estaba enamorado de la Haruno.

Suenan las campanas, avisando que la escuela termina.

Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji fueron los últimos en salir del salón de clases ya que Chouji y Naruto se estaban peleando por un ramen instantáneo que había llevado Sasuke para comer, cosa que no logró porque sus amigos fueron más rápidos que el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de la escuela, Sasuke se tuvo que ir por otro lado que sus amigos para poder llegar a su apartamento, cuando chocó con alguien haciéndola caer.

.-Lo siento mucho! –dice sasuke tirado encima de la persona que tiró aun con sus ojos cerrados.

.-Ten mas cuidado engendro! –le dice la persona afectada con sus ojos cerrados también- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke abre sus ojos.

.-¡¿Sakura! Yo… yo… etto… -se pone de pie- disculpa, estaba distraído.

.-Ya me di cuenta, fíjate a la próxima niño nuevo, y que, piensas quedarte viéndome o ayudarme a pararme?

.-Si, perdón –acto seguido, Sasuke ayuda a la pelirosa a ponerse de pie- irás a la fiesta?

.-Si, y tu?

.-Si

.-**_"Genial, lo que me faltaba, mejor me largo, no me quedo aquí con este freak a entablar conversación, luego se me pega lo engendro." _**Bueno me tengo que ir, a la próxima fíjate mejor, adiós –Sakura se va dejando a Sasuke embobado viéndola irse.

.-N… nos vemos en la fiesta! –Le grita Sasuke en vano ya que Sakura ni lo escuchó- Sakura… -sonríe- nos vemos –dicho esto el Uchiha se va corriendo hacia su apartamento para arreglarse para la fiesta.

000000000000000000000

Aquí terminó el capi, se que no hubo nada de SasuSaku, creo que en el próximo comenzará el SasuSaku n.n aunque talvez estará algo tristezón para Sasuke pero pues no siempre en la vida se gana fácilmente xD


End file.
